Konan is horny
by Zetai
Summary: Maybe you spend too much time on FF or dA? Be careful. Reading too much yaoi can be dangerous...


**Konan is horny**

(At the Akatsuki hideout)

Konan shivered, moaned, and reached for the tissues, unable to look away from the screen of the computer. She wiped the blood form her nose and kept on reading, devouring each line as fast as she could. Oh, how much she loved the dirty details. When she finally finished the story, she was shivering and panting. She thought "God bless you, yaoi writers of dA". She could read that for hours. But now she felt restless and tense. She was definitely horny, very, very horny. Something had to be done about that. Now. She looked at the pile of various vibrators she had for emergency, but she didn't like the idea. No, she wanted something warm and alive. She needed real male flesh now! Immediately!

Konan rushed out of her room. She ran along the corridor with a roar, there was ferocious expression on her face, and something wild and insane in her eyes. "Grrrrrr" She stormed in Pein's room, stopped and looked around panting. He wasn't there. Crap! She remembered that he and the others had a mission. So she had to find somebody else. Well, some of them were away, and maybe some of them were still here.

She moved like a tornado, storming in every room, desperately trying to find someone. If Itachi and Deidara were there… Oh how she wanted them, both of them. Threesome with them was the hottest thing in the world, she absolutely adored it. Usually, first she watched them fuck, then they fucked her, and then she used some of her vibrators to fuck them. Absolutely adorable! (Damn lucky Konan! *writer sighs, the image of the threesome is stuck in her mind, of course with herself in Konan's place*)

But they were gone. Damn mission. Well, someone had to be still there, right now it didn't matter who, just someone, anyone, she didn't care. If it was Hidan, this meant that more scars would be added to those she already had. His whips and chains, and other weird things, damn his sadomasochism. If it was Kakuzu, that greedy bastard, of course he would ask her to pay him. He and his damn high prices, as if his dick was golden or something. But she had money and it was an emergency, after all.

She searched everywhere, every room, but she couldn't find anyone. Still running, she passed by the open door of the kitchen, taking a glimpse inside. Then she suddenly stopped, made a few steps back and looked through the door.

There, sitting on the table, was Tobi, peacefully and innocently eating cookies. He looked up and squealed as he saw a very fierce and drooling Konan staring at him, then coming closer.

"No way! Stay away from Tobi!" he yelled, thinking she wanted the cookies. He grabbed all of the remaining cookies and hid them behind his back, but she was getting closer and closer, so he jumped and ran out of the kitchen, Konan was right after him.

"Nooooooo, don't touch my cookiiiieees." Tobi ran like mad.

"Come here, you're mine! Grrrrrrrr." Konan was close behind him.

Finally she managed to corner him. He realized there was no way out and desperately stuffed in his mouth as many cookies as he could, then he started munching like crazy.

'What an idiot,' Konan thought.

Tobi swallowed what was in his mouth and grinned. "Sorry, Konan, no cookies for you."

"You moron, forget the cookies, I'll take you now!"

"Er… You what? No. Tobi is a good boy."

She knocked him down and pressed him to the floor, tearing his shirt with one hand, and stroking what was in his pants with the other, making him hard.

"Konan, you're bad. What are you doing to Tobi? Tobi is a good b… aw, Tobi feels good…"

She took her clothes off, Tobi blushed, she took his clothes off, and he blushed more. He was completely naked now, she looked at him and froze, unable to look away, her gaze fixed on what was between his legs.

"Er… Tobi… I never thought that you…" What she was looking at wasn't merely huge, it was monstrous.

"Er, Tobi, that size is unbelievable."

Tobi blushed even more. "Hehe, little Tobi is a big boy."

She grabbed it, thrusted it inside herself and started moving up and down like crazy.

"Awwww, you're raping Tobi… Mmmmm, Tobi likes it."

Konan was moving faster, panting and grunting, coming for the third time, when suddenly Tobi made a quick move and got on top of her.

"Tobi likes that more than cookies!" Then before Konan could even move, she got fiercely fucked into the floor.

The mission was over, so Pein and the others came back to the hideout. When they entered in the living-room, they saw Konan sprawled on the couch, and Tobi who was desperately looking for more cookies. They couldn't see it, but under the mask his face was bright red.

"Konan, you have a mission tomorrow, get ready."

"Sorry, Pein, I can't walk. Actually, I can barely move." She was too exhausted to say more.

"Er, Tobi, do you know what happened to her?"

Tobi blushed more, but they couldn't see that. "Tobi is a bad boy."

**The end**

**... ... ...**

**Author's comment**

Haha, that's what happens when you read too much smut. And now to say the disclaimer. Well, characters belong... *hears some sobbing* Tobi, what's going on?

Tobi: Awww, Tobi is so sad because Tobi is Masashi Kishimoto's character, and Tobi wants to be your character, you make nice things happen to Tobi, yay!


End file.
